The invention relates generally to the field of Raman spectroscopy. Deliberate and inadvertent deployments of harmful or weaponized chemical or bio-logical agents pose significant threats to public welfare, as do explosives and radiological materials. Such agents threaten both human and economic health, and the threats posed by these agents are compounded by limited ability to detect deployment of the agents and to respond appropriately.
The mass destruction potential of biological weapon agents (BWAs) and chemical weapon agents (CWAs) is considered comparable to or even greater than that of nuclear weapons. Nuclear weapons have the potential to affect a finite area, albeit very large, and the use of such weapons is immediately obvious after the fact. The geographical site and boundaries of attacks using BWAs and CWAs are not readily apparent, and can be difficult to identify in a period of time relevant to permit effective response. Once unleashed, these agents can spread silently and unchecked through populations far from ground zero. Technology to rapidly detect and quantify radiation, even at very low levels, is widely available. Unfortunately, such technology for BWAs and CWAs at similar levels is not definitive, not widely available and in many cases, is not very rapid. A significant need exists for apparatus and methods useful for detecting and quantifying BWAs and CWAs in a timely manner.
Conventional means of identifying biological pathogens include methods and reagents such as specific antibodies, genetic markers, and propagation in culture. Most of these methods are slow, labor-intensive, and dependent on detection of highly-specific molecular structures. Using modern biotechnology methods, it is possible to alter many human pathogens in ways that can limit traditional detection methods, increase their pathogenicity, increase their resistance to conventional therapy, or some combination of these. Engineered BWAs pose a greater threat as biotechnology information becomes more widely available. Conventional tools for detecting BWAs are likely to become less effective over time as such knowledge spreads.
As unintended or deliberate use of BWAs and CWAs becomes a greater threat, there is an increased need for tools that can rapidly and accurately detect and classify these agents at a molecular level, preferably without coming into contact with them. These tools are also needed to help expand our understanding of the biological and chemical nature of such agents and their potential impact on the human body. The present invention satisfies these needs.